Kiitra/Lexicon
Kiitra is one of the six major indigenous languages of the planet Alplaa, and used throughout its solar system as a universal auxiliary language. For more detailed information on historical background, grammar, pronunciation, et cetera, please refer to the main Kiitra page. General format The following is a listing of words and phrases in Kiitra and the other languages of Alplaa. For ease of use, they are printed in Latin alphabet transliteration. The format is as follows: Kiitra word or phrase (word class) meaning in English notes *''example of idiomatic usage'' - meaning in English This list is a work in progress. If you think of a concept which is not covered by any word or phrase in this lexicon, please suggest an addition in the "Talk" page. '.─' A aba (adjective or adverb) now, presently *''id'aba'' - the present time abaten (noun or adverb) today, the current day abiikh (adjective or adverb) immediate, immediately, right now ada (adjective or adverb) male, of the male sex or gender adabaakh (noun) boy, juvenile male adafesh (noun) man, adult male adagejra (noun) adolescent male adajaita (noun) brother, male sibling adakidra (noun) uncle, parent's male sibling adalaita (noun) male cousin adapidra (noun) son, male offspring adarja (noun) sir adavidra (noun) father, male parent adazidra (noun) nephew, sibling's male offspring adazokh (noun) male person adjra (pronoun, formal) he, him singular male pronoun used for deities or esteemed decedents adjraluu (possessive pronoun) his singular male pronoun used for deities or esteemed decedents adma (noun) origin, source adra (pronoun) he, him adraluu (possessive pronoun) his adukendakuud (noun) testicles adukendeira (noun) pouch in front of abdomen of Alplai males where penis is kept adukendla (noun) penis aira (pronoun) them, they persons or other living things, gender-neutral airaluu (possessive pronoun) their, theirs persons or other living things, gender-neutral ajala (adjective) equal ajaldar (verb) to equalize, to make equal ajaladra (adjective) egalitarian ajaladraat ''(noun) Egalitarian Party; Alplai political party devoted to promoting, protecting and extending equal rights for all citizens ''ajaladrai (noun) egalitarian person, member of Egalitarian Party ajan (verb) to say, to speak, to utter ajna (noun) speech, utterance ajnakuud (noun) syrinx, voicebox ajnara ''(noun) ability to speak, voice ''ajra (pronoun, formal) he/she, him/her singular neuter pronoun used for deities or esteemed decedents ajraluu (possessive pronoun) his/her/hers singular neuter pronoun used for deities or esteemed decedents akorajet (noun) Alplai equivalent of doctoral degree, doctorate akorjetai (noun or title) doctor, person who has obtained a doctorate Alplaa (proper noun) name of homeworld for the Alplai peoples Alplai (adjective or noun) people of Alplaa, a sapient race evolved from avian ancestors; originating from or related to Alplaa ara (pronoun) he/she, him/her third-person singular pronoun araluu (possessive pronoun) his/her/hers third-person singular pronoun ater (noun) Alplaian month of 33 days ava (adjective or adverb) female, of the female sex or gender avabaakh (noun) girl, juvenile female avafesh (noun) woman, adult woman avagejra (noun) adolescent female avajaita (noun) sister, female sibling avakejdra (noun) adolescent female avakidra (noun) aunt, parent's female sibling avalaita (noun) female cousin avapidra (noun) daughter, female offspring avarja (noun) madam avavidra (noun) mother, female parent avazidra (noun) niece, sibling's female offspring avazokh (noun) female person avgeshvorh (noun) intense estrus-like episode which occurs in some Alplai adolescent females avjra (pronoun, formal) her, she singular female pronoun used for deities or esteemed decedents avjraluu (possessive pronoun) her, hers singular female pronoun used for deities or esteemed decedents avra (pronoun) her, she avraluu (possessive pronoun) her, hers avukendakuud (noun) ovaries avukendra (noun) vagina aza (adjective or adverb) androgynous, intersex azazokh (noun) androgynous/intersex person '.─:' AA aabirvosh(verb) to impress aabirvosha'' (adjective) impressive ''aaj (adjective) south, southern aan (verb) to sleep aana (adjective) sleepy, sleeping, sleep-related aanai (noun) sleeper, sleeping person aanashiinla (noun) bedroom aanda (noun) sleep aanomja (noun) bed aaprev (verb) to navigate, to plan or plot course of travel aapreva (noun) navigation aaprevai (noun) navigator, person at helm aapreviila (noun) helm; cockpit '╟' B baaj (adjective) over, up baajgraatra (noun) staircase, stairs baajibdra (noun) arm, upper limb baajishruu (noun) shoulder baajtefra (noun) ceiling of room baakh (noun) child, juvenile baalzrii (adjective or adverb) exact, exactly, precise, precisely bada (noun) leaf badara (noun) branch of tree or other large plant badra (noun) place; division of larger complex bej (verb) to see beja (noun or adjective) sight, pertaining to sight or vision bejafaaz (noun) telescreen; device combining television, videophone and computer bejkuud (noun) eye bejsa (adjective or adverb) visible, visibly bela (adjective) brown color belaam (verb) to allow, to permit belmaatla (noun) pass card, permit card beluuga (adjective) practical, pragmatic beluugaat (noun) Pragmatist Party; Alplai political party advocating a nonideological approach to problem-solving and a balance of power between executive and legislative branches beluugai (noun) pragmatist, member of Pragmatist Party benag (noun) feather benakha (noun) plumage benash (verb) to preen, to treat and clean plumage benshazai (noun) Alplai professional who provides intensive treatment of plumage ber (verb) to be able bera (adjective or adverb) able, ably beshna (noun) scratch beshnar (noun) claw, nail, talon beshon (verb) to claw, to scratch biira (adjective) yellow color Biizagater'' (proper noun) second "month" in the Alplai calendar ''bitjra (noun) rock, stone bitla (adjective) hard, solid blaan (adjective) aged, old Bojater (proper noun) ninth "month" in the Alplai calendar bok (noun) relaxation, relaxation *''g'boz bok'' - to relax/rest to have relaxation/rest boka (adjective) relaxed, relaxing, restful, resting bokahosha (noun) recreational trip, vacation trip bokaten (noun) rest day, vacation day bokh (noun) tail of animal bolsa (adjective or adverb) after, late *''aira feiniis bolsa jalrizaam'' - they will come late bolsaten (noun or adverb) tomorrow bolsiikh (adjective or adverb) latest, future *''id'bolsiikh'' - all future time, the future bolsiil (adjective or adverb) later bolta (adjective or adverb) before, early *''aira feiniit bolta jalrizaam'' - they came early boltaten (noun or adverb) yesterday boltiikh (adjective or adverb) earliest, past *''id'boltiikh'' - all past time, history, the past boltiil (adjective or adverb) earlier bon (verb) to find, to locate bona (adjective) found bonra (noun) find, minor discovery, something found bora (noun) foot appendage of animal boratiir (noun) toe borshruu (noun) ankle boshra (noun) path, road, trail brei (noun) ability bruu (noun) bowl buldoshai (noun) delegate, legislator, representative buldosharasaija (noun) representative democracy buldoshren (verb) to represent, to have received a mandate buldoshton(verb) to delegate, to give a mandate '╠' D daarshiinla (noun) living room or den, main room of house daafaa (noun) informal form of "father" often spoken by children; equivalent to "daddy" or "papa" dalen (verb) to swim dalna ''(adjective) swimming ''dalnai (noun) swimmer dara (noun) central facility, complex degjaa (interjection) thank you, thanks *''degjaa zura'' - thanks for that *''degjaajiit'' - many thanks, thanks a lot *''adra toniit aira degjaa'' - he gave them thanks, he thanked them deira(noun) bag, sack dejon ''(noun) physical sensation ''dela (noun) mass, weight delagelenra (noun) gravity derja (noun) spleen deshal (adjective) prepared, ready deshta (adjective) entitled, bestowed a right or rights deshtera (noun) entitlement, right diirdezna (adjective) traditional, conservative diirdeznaat (noun) Traditionalist Party; Alplai political party advocating a strong executive branch of government diirdeznai (noun) traditionalist person; member of Traditionalist Party diirsa (noun) drug, medicine diirsavaag (noun) pharmacology diirsavaagai (noun) pharmacist diirsavaagdara (noun) pharmacy dof (numeral) two dol (numeral) three dona (noun) egg; consisting of shell, albumin, yolk and fertilized ovum or embryo dontishnar (noun) ovum dovegaad (noun) afternoon drakha (noun) morning drof (preposition) to or toward dulokh (noun) chest, thorax duuja (adjective or adverb) slow, slowly '╘' E ebon ''(adverb) again ''edra (adjective) spiritual edramai (noun) spirit, supernatural entity edriikhai (noun) deity, god efa (noun and adverb) there *''efa zon ...'' - "There is/are ... "; used the same as English: "That is ..."/"Those are ... " ega (noun and adverb) here *''ega zon ...'' - "Here is/are ... "; used the same as English: "This is ... "/"These are ... " egiirh ''(adjective or adverb) only ''eja'-'' (adjectival determiner prefix) that, these, this, those *''eja'era (object-only pronoun) that thing, this thing :*''eja'era ega'' - this thing :*''eja'era efa'' - that thing *''eja'iira'' (object-only pronoun) these things, those things :*''eja'iira ega'' - these things :*''eja'iira efa'' - those things ekaa (adjective) grand, great, important, prestigious ekaagenfreikaat ''(noun) electoral/political coalition of parties ''ekaashaijaat (noun) government ministry ekaashaijaras (noun) government minister ekaavajna (noun) paragraph ekabon (verb) to discover ekabonra (noun) discovery ekbiivar (noun) mountain ekiikh (adjective) greatest, highest degree of importance or prestige ekiil (adjective) greater, higher degree of importance or prestige eksa (noun or adjective) sky eksabadra (noun) air terminal at airport eksadara (noun) airport eksadopar (noun) cloud eksajuush (noun) aircraft eksakiij (noun) atmosphere eksashaar (noun) rain elbra (noun) supper, light late night meal elma (noun) emotion of love elmaat (noun) love relationship, romance elmai (noun) beloved, lover elmatakar (verb) to marry, to wed elmatakra (adjective) married elmatakraat (noun) marriage elmatakrai (noun) spouse elmon (verb) to love ema (noun) emotion of liking emaat (noun) friendship emai (noun) friend emara (noun) something liked emgana (noun) stomach organ emilara (noun) something preferred, preference emilon (verb) to prefer emon (verb) to like emriiza (noun) colon organ emuuta (noun) intestine en (conjunction) and enra (adjective) other enrakra (noun) planet [see also: pakhtaraag] enshii (adverb) also *''faan, degjaa. enshii shra?'' - I'm fine, thanks. You as well? epashna ''(noun) gizzard, proventriculus ''era (pronoun or noun) it, thing object eraluu (possessive pronoun or noun) its object etgom (verb) to pretend, to simulate etgoma (adjective) simulated etgomera (noun) simulation etgomolaanra (noun) flight simulator ezelja (adjective or noun) advice, advising, recommendation, recommending, suggesting, suggestion ezeljai (noun) advisor ezlej (verb) to advise, to recommend, to suggest ezrhada (adjective) radical ezrhadaat (noun) Radical Party; Alplai political party favoring grassroots democracy and radical decentralization of power ezrhadai (noun) radical person, member of Radical Party '├' F faan (adjective) good, well faandrakha (greeting) good morning spoken among members of the same household faaniil (adjective) better faaniikh (adjective) best *''faaniikh p'jema!'' Best of luck! faaz (noun) system faazglok (noun or job title) system operations officer/administrator fanituu (interjection) goodbye fanuujaa? (inquiry) How are you? "Things are good, yes?" farg (noun) tree fargtofga (noun) bark of tree fein (verb) to come felja (noun) year fesh (adjective or noun) adult fiija (noun) bird fesh (adjective or noun) adult fojal (verb) to dress, to put on clothes fojla (noun) clothes, clothing, garment, garments fragosh (noun) wood freik (verb) to cast a ballot or vote freikai (noun) voter freikara (noun) ballot, vote freikarenai (noun) candidate for election frem (noun) door, portal *''inra lobeliit frem gopshii inra'' - we repaired door between us; idiomatic metaphor for reconciliation frepshur (noun) velcro fastener f'taa (interrogative interjection) word said in front of sentence to indicate it is a question [[Kiitra(╒└:╠:.╨.─)|Kiitra main page] section 3.5] *''f'taa?'' Eh? Huh? Wha? f'tajna (noun) question f'tama (interrogative) when f'tara (interrogative pronoun) who f'tash (verb) to ask f'tazra (interrogative) why f'teda (interrogative) how f'tega (interrogative) where f'teimek (noun) question mark f'tejiit (interrogative) how many/much f'tera (interrogative) what f'tiira (interrogative) which '┌' G gaanei (noun) story gaavii (adjective, adverb or determiner) enough, sufficient, sufficiently gaavipaa (adjective or adverb) adequate, adequately gad (verb) to bite gada (adjective) bitten gadra (noun) bite, wound produced by biting gajana (adjective) conversion, shift gajanaat (noun) Conversionist Party; Alplai political party advocating a strong legislature gajanai (noun) member of Conversionist Party ganipojega (noun) novel, book-length fiction garfoja (adjective) hungry *''g'boz garfoja'' - to hunger to have hunger gaziij (verb) to attempt, to try g'boz (verb) to have, to possess *''g'boz bok'' - to relax/rest to have relaxation/rest *''g'boz garfoja'' - to hunger to have hunger *''g'boz genpifon'' - to empathize/sympathize to have empathy/sympathy *''g'boz golpa'' - to be ugly to have ugliness *''g'boz juntra'' - to be beatiful to have beauty *''g'boz nonsha'' - to be happy to have happiness or pleasure *''g'boz otja'' - to be sad to have sadness *''g'boz tilnei'' - to fear to have fear *''g'boz votrei'' - to be brave/courageous to have courage gein (noun) effort, labor, work *''kher gein'' - to labor/work, to put effort into something to do effort/labor/work geinera(noun) job, task gejra (noun) adolescent geled (verb) to pull geleg (verb) to push gen (adjective) joint, mutual, shared genfein (verb) to meet genfeinzaam (noun) meeting genfreik (verb) to elect genfreika (adjective) electoral genfreikaat (noun) political party genfreikar (noun) politics genfreikara (adjective) political genfreiktash (noun) referendum genfreikzaam (noun) election genkijem (verb) to reconcile genpifon (noun) empathy, sympathy *''g'boz genpifon'' - to empathize/sympathize to have empathy/sympathy gentakra (noun) concord, covenant, mutual agreement *''Gentakraat Alplaa'' - Concordance of Alplaa; global federal government established by mutual agreement among Alplaa's sovereign states genton(verb) to share gerjaad ''(noun) corridor, hallway ''genzomaj (verb) to communicate genzomjara (noun) communication giidan (verb) to stand giidna (adjective) standing giila (noun) arthropod, insect gina (noun) breath ginakiij (noun) oxygen gi'on (verb) to breathe girna (adjective) caused, effected by giron (verb) to bring about, to cause, to make something happen gleb (noun) fat, grease glenja (adjective and noun) black glenshuul (noun) iron glok (noun) operator, one who operates a system or performs a function goja (noun) food, meal gojashiinla (noun) dining room gola (noun) space, realm beyond a planet's atmosphere golabadra (noun) spaceport landing pad goladara (noun) spaceport golajuush (noun) spacecraft, space shuttle golavaag (noun) astronomy, space science goldra (noun) character, spirit golpa (noun) ugliness *''g'boz golpa'' - to be ugly to have ugliness gombreg (verb) to magnetize gombrega (adjective) magnetic, magnetized gombregra (noun) magnetic force, magnetism gombritjra (noun) lodestone, magnet gopshii ''(preposition) between ''gorei (noun) darkness, absence of light gorh (adjective) dark shade of color gorkaaja (noun) shadow goshnii (adjective or adverb) fleeting, temporary got (numeral) four graaj (adjective) forward, front graat (verb) to walk graata (noun) walk graatai (noun) walker, one who walks gref ''(adjective or adverb) away, away from ''gushna (adjective or adverb) difficult gushnera (noun) difficulty guujog (verb) to eat '.°:' H haalmot (numeral) million hara (adjective) round haragokh (noun) wheel hedra (adjective or noun) family, familial heija (noun) hand heijatiir (noun) finger heishruu (noun) wrist hela (adjective) green color helg (noun) window hetla (noun) card hezefaa (interjection) attention hezfajen (verb) to listen hiirh (adjective or adverb) all, every hina (adjective) new hirai (pronoun) everybody, everyone hirajna (noun) language hirega (adverb) everywhere hirera (pronoun) everything hirmekei (noun) alphabet, writing system hirtejnara (noun) dictionary, lexicon hirzaam (adjective or adverb) always hirzokharasaija (noun) direct democracy hobor ''(noun) fruit ''hobrosun (noun) fruit juice or nectar hobrozalpa (noun) heated fruit juice often consumed during breakfast, "fruit broth" hosh (verb) to explore, to journey, to travel hosha (noun) exploration, journey, trip; (adjective) traveling hoshadeira (noun) piece of luggage, suitcase, travel bag hoshagai (noun) traveler huknajinot (verb) to freeze huknakinot (verb) to boil '└' I ibar (verb) to be called/named ibra (noun) name id'-'' (article) the sparingly, as though indicating the only thing being described or existing ''ida (adjective or adverb) unique, uniquely id'hiirha (noun) the Universe, totality of existence ijladopar (noun) fog, ground-level mist ijal (noun) earth, ground, soil ijaraaf (noun) ground/main floor of a building il (conjunction) or inra (pronoun) us, we inraluu (possessive pronoun) our, ours '└:' II iibdokuud (noun) liver iigma (noun) mouth iija (noun) animal, beast iijarekaavaag (noun) veterinary medicine iijarekaavaagai (noun) veterinarian iijavaag (noun) zoology iijavaagai (noun) zoologist iilda ''(noun) sand ''iinshajan (verb) to laugh iinshajna (adjective or noun) laugh, laughing, laughter iinshgara (noun) joke iinshga (adjective) comical, funny, joking iinshgai (noun) comedian, joker iinshug (verb) to joke iira (pronoun) them, they objects iiraluu (possessive pronoun) their, theirs objects iirka (noun) energy, power iirkuundra (noun) engine iirtar (noun) heart organ; Alplai do not see the heart as the seat of emotions iishruu (noun) joint iivar (noun) hill iizaad (noun) bone iizada (adjective) bony, like bone iizadra (noun) skeleton iizog (noun) horn of some animals '╞' J jaad (noun) meat jaanda (noun or adjective) peace, peaceful jaita (noun) sibling jalera (noun) need, requirement jaliir (verb) to need/require jalrii (adjective or adverb) imperative, necessary, required *''jalrii mra kher eja'geinera'' - I must do this task jalrikar (noun) duty, required action jalrizaam (noun) appointment jalronga (noun) procedure, protocol javrek (verb) to endorse, to support jefta (adjective) white color jeif (verb) to taste jeifa (noun) flavor, taste jeifar (noun) tongue jeifrei (noun) ability to taste jein (verb) to hear jenadar (noun) legislative assembly, parliament jenbrei (noun) ability to hear, auditory sense, hearing jenkuud (noun) ear jermot (numeral) billion jiikh (adjective or adverb) most jiil (adjective or adverb) more jiit (adjective or adverb) many, much plural suffix for nouns jinot (verb) to chill or cool jinta (adjective) cold jintiikh (adjective) freezing, extremely cold jintipaa (adjective) cool, not too cold jintjorvumja (noun) kitchen refrigerator j'la (pronoun, formal) you singular pronoun for deities or highly esteemed decedents j'laluu (possessive pronoun) your, yours singluar pronoun for deities or highly esteemed decedents jofel (adjective) savory flavor jon (numeral) zero jorva (noun) shelf jorviira (noun) wall-mounted cabinet jorvumja (noun) bureau, chest of drawers joz (adjective) solid opposed to liquid or gaseous jozmelt (noun) feces jozmelteg (verb) to defecate juntra (adjective) beauty *''g'boz juntra'' - to be beautiful to have beauty juntrai(noun) beautiful person juush (noun) craft, vehicle juushbora (noun) landing gear for aircraft or spacecraft '╒' K kaaj (verb) to go, to move kadar (verb) to add kadara (noun) addition kadra (adjective or adverb) additional, extra kadraten (noun) leap day every fifth year, and second leap day added every 100th year kadrefar (noun) vestigial air sac in Alplai anatomy kaja (adjective) moving, in motion k'ajlaan (mathematics) equals kalfot (noun) period of 11 days kejra (adjective or adverb) left direction, leftward kelna (adjective) light in color, pale in color kera (noun) world kidra (noun) parent's sibling; aunt or uncle kiij (noun) air, gas, vapor kiijmelt (noun) fart, flatulence kiijmelteg (verb) to fart, to pass gas through the anus kiilda (noun) gullet, throat kiirh (adjective or adverb) any, some kijem (verb) to excuse, to forgive *''kijem mra!'' - Excuse me! immediately after minor transgression *''kijemiit'' - (You're) forgiven in response to above *''mra persh shra kijem mra'' - I beg you to forgive me; I'm sorry 3.2.1 above kinot ''(verb) to heat, to warm ''kinta (adjective) hot kintiikh (adjective) boiling, extremely hot kintipaa (adjective) warm, not too hot kintjorvumja (noun) kitchen oven/stove kirai (pronoun) anybody, anyone, somebody, someone kirega (adverb) anywhere, somewhere kirera (pronoun) anything, something the same as the adjectival and adverbial forms in English k'niin (mathematics) minus k'niiniikh (mathematics) exponential root *''nof k'niiniikh dol k'ajlaan dol'' - third root of nine equals three k'niiniil (mathematics) divided by *''dof'taz k'niiniil ozat k'ajlaan ponk'' - forty divided by eight equals five k'niijlaan (mathematics) not equal to kokh (verb) to hatch kokha (adjective) hatched kokhaten (noun) hatching day equivalent of birthday kola (noun or adjective) square geometric shape komuu ''(noun) elbow, middle joint of upper limb ''kona (noun or adjective) cube, cubic konat (verb) to detect scent or odor, to smell something konta (noun) aroma, odor, scent, smell *''era g'boz muurkonta'' - it smells bad; it has a bad odor kontar (noun) nose, olfactory organ kontrei (noun) ability to smell, sense of smell k'orpiil (mathematics) less than k'orpiilajlaan (mathematics) less than or equal to k'periil (mathematics) greater than k'periilajlaan ''(mathematics) greater than or equal to ''kram (noun) employee, staffer, staffperson kramgojabadra (noun) employee cafeteria, staff canteen k'shaan (mathematics) plus k'shaaniikh (mathematics) exponent, to the power of k'shaaniil (mathematics) multiplied by kulpa (adjective or adverb) almost, nearly kuud (noun) organ, part of anatomy kuundera (noun) apparatus, device, machine kuuraj (verb) to farm kuuraja (noun or adjective) farming, agricultural, agriculture kuurajabadra (noun) farm kuurajai (noun) farmer '╒°' KH khaal (noun) home kher (verb) to do *''kher gein'' - to do work, to work *''nonsha kher'' - glad/happy/pleasure to do (it) to expression of thanks khoravor (noun) large hoofed marsupial, domesticated by the Alplai much like the Terran horse '.┴' L lador (noun) night ladrhaag (noun) star ladrhaagbadra (noun) constellation ladrhaagdara (noun) galaxy lagna (noun) belief lagnai (noun) believer lagon (verb) to believe laita (noun) cousin, parent's sibling's child ledra (preposition) in legra (preposition) out lejra (adjective) right, rightward liija (noun) reptile lobel (verb) to fix, to repair *''jalrii inra lobel frem gopshii inra ''- we must repair door between us; idiomatic metaphor for reconciliation lokh (verb) to halt, to stop '╔' M maaltonda (noun) spine maiter (noun) abdomen, belly mekled (verb) to read mekleg (verb) to write meltabruu (noun) toilet melteg (verb) to relieve oneself, to use a toilet [see also jozmelteg and tolfmelteg] mentala (noun) Alplai plucked zither with triangular soundboard and strings running from one corner to its opposite side metla (adjective) soft texture miija (noun) fish miirvan (interjection) please *''miirvan belaam mra kher eja'era'' - please allow me to do this, may I do this mlen (verb) to die mlena (adjective) dead mlenai (noun) corpse, dead person mlenar (noun) death mlenotakra (adjective) widowed mlenotakrai (adjective) widow, widower mlenotja (noun) grief, grieving, mourning modrema (noun) kidney mojavrai (noun) passenger mormot (number) trillion mot (number) thousand mra (pronoun) I, me mraluu (possessive pronoun) mine, my murabadra (noun) dock muradara (noun) harbor, seaport Murai (proper name) Alplai goddes of seas and oceans worshipped as mother of all life murajuush (noun) aquatic vessel, boat, ship murgiila (noun) crustacean muur (adjective) bad, opposite of good muuriikh (adjective) worst muuriil (adjective) worse '╓' N naa (particle) no nata (noun) bread nejda (noun) breakfast nela (adjective) blue color nen (conjunction) but, however, yet nerka (adjective) orange color netvon (verb) to silence netvona (adjective or adverb) silent, silently netvonar (noun) silence nibal (adjective) empty nibeja (adjective) blind, sightless nibejsa (adjective) invisible, unseen nibrei (noun) inability nidjon (noun) numbness nigeinra (adjective) lazy niirh (adverb) never nijala (adjective or adverb) unequal, unequally nijenbrai (noun) deaf person nijenbrei (noun) deafness nijra (adjective) dry nikaja (adjective) still, unmoving nil (conjunction) nor nilgna (noun) doubt nilgnai (noun) doubter, skeptic nilgon (verb) to disbelieve, to doubt nipaa (adjective or adverb) unlikely nipraam (verb) to forbid, to prohibit nirai (pronoun) nobody, no one nirega (adverb) nowhere nireka (noun) disease, illness nirekera (noun) germ, pathogen nirekreg (verb) to cure a disease to expel a disease or its cause nirera (pronoun) nothing nised (preposition) without nitakra (adjective) unmarried nitakrai (noun) bachelor, bachelorette, unmarried person nituuna (adjective) free, gratis, without charge or cost nivrek (verb) to oppose nof (number) nine nonsha (noun) happiness, joy, pleasure *''g'boz nonsha'' - to be happy to have happiness *''nonsha kher'' - glad/happy/pleasure to do it to thank you, equivalent to "you're welcome" nrada (noun) hatred nradai (noun) enemy, someone hated nradon (verb) to hate nuj (adjective) north, northern nuujar (verb) to forget nuujra (adjective or adverb) forgotten '╙' O ofash (verb) to practice, to rehearse ofsha(noun) practice, rehearsal okh (number) one okriina (noun) monorail okriinabadra (noun) monorail boarding platform okriinadara (noun) monorail station okvaljdai (noun) member of a group or organization olaan (verb) to fly olaana (noun) flight, flying olaanai (noun) person qualified to fly an aircraft and/or spacecraft, pilot olaanglok (noun) flight officer, pilot flying an aircraft or spacecraft olga (adjective) light in weight olnaa (adjective) flying, in flight olnaabdra (noun) wing orapla (noun) village orbefaaz (noun) portable telescreen equivalent of an advanced smartphone orbeng (adverb, preposition) down orenraka (noun) moon, satellite orka (determiner) few, some orpa (adjective) little, small orpiikh (adjective) least orpiil (adjective) less orpiikhzaam (interjection) just a moment orpna (adjective) short in height or length orptilnei (noun) apprehension *''g'boz orptilnei'' - to be apprehensive ortolgai ''(noun) acquaintance, person with whom one is acquainted ''otja (noun) sadness *''g'boz otja'' - to be sad, to have sadness ovetna (noun) Alplai greeting gesture [[Kiitra(╒└:╠:.╨.─)|Kiitra main page] section7.1] ozat (number) eight ozgar (verb) to remember ozgara (noun) memory, recall of specific event ozgra (adjective) remembered ozgrabrei (noun) memory, ability to recall '║' P paal (adjective) filled, full, packed, stuffed paara (adjective) heavy in weight pakhat (verb) to be lost, to stray, to wander pakhta (adjective) lost, wandering pakhtai (noun) wanderer pakhtapeigar (verb) to daydream pakhtapeigra (noun) absent-mindedness, daydream, wandering thoughts pakhtapeigrai (noun) absent-minded person, daydreamer pakhtarhaag (noun) planet poetic pega (adjective) purple color peigar (verb) to think peigra (noun) thinking, thought peigradma (noun) mind peigrai (noun) thinker pejud (adjective) bland, plain in flavor pekhtakar (verb) to divorce pekhtakra (adjective) divorced pekhtakraat (noun) act or process of divorce pekhtakrai (noun) divorced person pera (adjective) big, great, large perdal (verb) to grow perdla (noun) growing, growth perna (adjective) long in length, tall in height persh (verb) to beg, to plead *''mra persh shra kijem mra'' - I apologize, I beg you to forgive me petal (verb) to change petla (adjective or noun) change, changing petiirajan (verb) to interpret, to translate petiirajna (adjective or noun) interpretation, interpreting, translating, translation petiirajnai (noun) interpreter, translator petiirajnafaaz (noun) language translation device pidra (noun) child, offspring pifon (noun) emotion piidan (verb) to sit piidna (adjective) seated, sitting piidnara (noun) chair, seat, stool piil (noun) fire piilteg (noun) ash, burnt material piladopar (noun) smoke pilan (verb) to burn *''adra gironiit eja'fragosh pilan'' - he burned that wood, he caused that wood to burn pilna (adjective) burned, burnt p'jena (noun) luck *''faaniikh p'jena!'' - best of luck pojega (noun) book ponad (verb) to create, to make something pondabrei (noun) creativity, artistic skill pondagai (noun) artist, craftperson pondera (noun) artwork, creation, crafted item ponk (number) five praaj (adjective) back, behind p'tara (relative pronoun) who p'tazra (adverb or conjugation) why p'teda (adjective, adverb, conjugation) how p'tega (adverb or conjugation) where p'tejiit (adverb) how many, how much p'tema (adverb or conjugation) when p'tera (adverb or relative pronoun) what p'tiira (determiner or relative pronoun) which puul (noun) city, municipality puula (adjective) municipal, urban puuz (verb) to bore, to cause someone to be bored puuza (adjective) boring, dull, uninteresting puuzei (noun) boredom, state of being bored puuzta (adjective) bored, uninterested '.╨' R raaf (noun) floor of building, level raala (adjective) red color rasaij (verb) to govern, to rule rasaijaat (noun) government rasjavaag ''(noun) political science, government studies ''rasuvaal (noun) head of government, prime minister rekaa (noun) health rekaashribai (noun) medical assistant, nurse, paramedic rekavaag (noun) medical science, practice of medicine rekaavaagai (noun) medical doctor, physician rekaavaagbadra (noun) clinic, medical center in a larger facility rekaavaagdara (noun) hospital, large medical facility ren ''(verb) to take, to receive something given ''renai (noun) receiver, recipient renza (noun) lunch, midday meal riidan (verb) to lie down, to recline riidna (adjective) lying down, reclining riidnara (noun) couch, divan riija (noun) mammal riija (noun) mammal riikhaa (interjection) greeting, hello rim (noun) fur, hair rumorda (noun) vulgar term for a coughed-up hairball; later used as a slur for Terrans/humans '.╨°' RH rhaag (noun) light, luminescence rhaagzeish (noun) lamp rhekan ''(verb) to check, to examine, to inspect, to look at ''rhekma (adjective or noun) checking, examination, examining, inspecting, inspection rhonga (adjective or noun) order, ordered, ordering, sequence, sequenced, sequencing, serial, series rhonug (verb) to order, to put in sequence .═''' S ''saadjii''(adjective or adverb) lasting, permanent ''sed'' (preposition) with ''sela'' (noun) head part ''seliizdra'' (noun) skull ''selmuu''' (noun) neck part 'sipot' (number) seven 'siir' (noun) country, independent state, nation 'sona' (noun) beverage, drink 'suunog' (verb) to drink '╞°''' SH shaa (particle) yes shaanponad (verb) to assemble, to manufacture shaanpondadra (noun) factory, manufacturing plant shaar (noun) water shaarbruu (noun) sink, water basin shaij (verb) to serve shaija (noun) service shaijaat (noun) commission, civil service department shaijaras (noun) commissioner, head of civil service department shala (adjective) easy sharipa (adjective) damp, moist sharpar (adjective) soaked, wet shasha (adjective, adverb, interjection) certainly, definitely, sure, surely, very shebrontiizrot (noun) slipstream field means of faster-than-light interplanetary travel sheigar (verb) to agree, to concur sheigra (adjective) agreement, concurrence, shared opinion shen (verb) to exist, to live shena (adjective) alive, existing, living shenai (noun) living thing shenar (noun) life shibaan (verb) to dream shibaana (adjective) dreaming, dreamy shibaanai (noun) dreamer shibaanda (noun) dream shifkhada (interjection) welcome shiija (noun) amphibian shiinla (noun) room in a house shimkra (adjective) barbaric, savage, uncivilized shimkrada (noun) barbarism, savagery shimkrai (noun) barbarian, savage, uncivilized person shipaa (adverb) likely, possible *''shipaa inra hosh drof Kerapuul'' - we might travel to Kerapuul shipaanipaa (adjective or adverb) so-so, uncertain, unsure shirega (noun) central square of city or town shokaad (verb) to make music shokda (noun) music shokdajan (verb) to sing shokdajna (noun) song shol (noun) blood shomuu (noun) knee shot (number) hundred shra (pronoun) you singular shrib (verb) to assist, to help *''adra shribiit avra ozgar eja'jalrizaam'' - he reminded her about that appointment shribai (noun) assistant, helper sh'taaka (adjective) ethnocentric, parochial, regionalist, sectionalist describing social/political movements or parties representing particular ethnic and/or geographic interests shuul (noun) metal shuula (adjective) metallic shuuna (noun) sneeze shuunadiirsa (noun) allergy medication, antihistamine shuu'on (verb) to sneeze '╠:' T taaj (adjective) down, under taajbadara (noun) root of tree taajmurajuush (noun) bathyscaphe, submarine taarei (noun) drum taarkaad (verb) to drum, to provide percussive musical rhythm takar (verb) to pledge, to promise takra (noun) pledge, promise takradai (noun) husband man" takravai (noun) wife woman" takrazaam (noun) marriage ceremony, wedding tarbdra (noun) leg, lower limb tarishruu (noun) hip taz (number) ten tazeimek (noun) decimal point tefra (noun) wall teish (adjective) sweet in taste tejna (noun) word ten (noun) day teraa (noun) Terra, planet Earth terai (adjective, noun) Terran, human tiigraat (verb) to step tiigraata (noun) step tiikra (noun) asteroid, planetoid tiina (noun) seed tiishaijaaat (noun) division or office of a commission or civil service department tiishaijaras (noun) director or head of division above tiivejan (noun) phrase tilnei (noun) fear *''g'boz tilnei'' - to be afraid, to have fear *''ton tilnei'' - to frighten, to give fear tilnejta ''(adjective) cowardly ''tilnejtai (noun) coward tilnetjar(noun) cowardice tilneshibaana (noun) nightmare timokh (noun) brain organ tishnar (noun) living cell tivon (verb) to emit noise or sound tivona (adjective) noisy, sonic *''tivona dof'' - Mach two, twice the speed of sound tivonar ''(noun) noise, sound ''t'kon (verb) to close tofga (noun) skin tojla (adjective) grey color tokhan (verb) to observe tokhna (adjective or noun) observing, observation tokhnai (noun) observer tolf (adjective or noun) liquid tolfmelt (noun) urine tolgmelteg (verb) to urinate tolga (noun) data, information, knowledge tolgadara (noun) library tolgafaaz (noun) computer, information system tolgafrem (noun) computer terminal or workstation, data portal tolgajan (verb) to explain, to inform, to notify, to tell tolgajna (noun) explanation, notice tolged (verb) to learn tolgeda (adjective or noun) learning tolgedai (noun) pupil, student tolgeg (verb) to teach tolgega (adjective or noun) teaching tolgegai (noun) teacher tolgesh (verb) to study tolgesha (adjective or noun) studying tolug (verb) to know, to comprehend tomlen (verb) to kill, to murder tomlena (adjective) killed, murdered tomlenai (noun) killer, murderer tomlenra (noun) killing, murder ton (verb) to give *''aira toniit avapidra airaluu ibra val Jenivram'' - they named their daughter Jenivram *''adra toniis emai adraluu rekaa'' - he will cure/heal/nurse his friend *''ton tilnei'' - to frighten, to give fear tona (noun) contribution, donation, gift, offering tonai (noun) contributor, donor, giver tonosh (verb) to bring tork (verb) to deceive, to lie torka (adjective) false torkapal (noun) deception, dishonesty torkra (adjective) deceptive, dishonest torkrai (noun) deceiver, liar torpa (noun) dishonor torpabra (adjective) dishonorable toruk (noun) deception, falsehood, lie t'pola (adjective or noun) neighborhood trada (noun) pain t'siirbadra (noun) district t'siirdra (noun) region or sector of independent state tuula (noun) merchandise tuulara (noun) money tuulbadra (noun) shop. store tuulda (noun) purchase tuuldai (noun) customer, shopper tuuldara (noun) marketplace, shopping mall tuuled (verb) to buy tuuleg (verb) to sell tuulen (verb) to trade tuulga (noun) sale tuulgai (noun) merchant, salesperson tuuljuush (noun) merchant cart or stall tuulna (noun) trade, transaction tuulnavaag (noun) economics tuulnavaagai (noun) economist tuuna (noun) cost, price '╚' U udla (preposition) beyond ugan (verb) to desire, to want ugna (noun) desire, want ujdii (adjective) appropriate, proper ukra (noun) pain ulu (conjunction) if umja (noun) table furniture ungii (adverb) still, yet unzad (verb) to destroy unzda (adjective or noun) destruction, destructive unzdai (noun) destroyer updra (noun) floor in room utja (noun) sadness, sorrow '╚:' UU uubaal(noun) town uuj (adjective) east, eastern uulsha (adjective) electrical uulshar (verb) to electrify uulshra (noun) electricity uurja (adjective) close in proximity uurjiikh (adjective) closest in proximity uurjiil (adjective) closer in proximity uuro (noun) fermented grain beverage, Alplai ale or beer uushta (adjective) free, independent uushtera (noun) freedom, independence '├:' V vaafaa (noun) informal form of "mother" often spoken by children; equivalent to "mama" or "mommy" vaag (noun) science vaagai (noun) scientist vaaj (adjective) west, western vaalzrii ''(adjective, adverb) especially, particular, particularly, special, specific, specifically ''vajna (noun) sentence grammar val (preposition) from, of vekaar (noun) evening veled (verb) to board, to enter, to go into veleg (verb) to disembark, to exit, to go out of vesh (adjective) young vidra (noun) parent vofar (noun) lung vojna (noun) dinner votrei (noun) courage *''g'boz votrei'' (verb) to be brave/courageous, to have courage vroja (adjective) fast, rapid, quick '╞:' Z zaakh (verb) to wake zaakha (adjective) alert, awake zaakhda (noun) alertness, wakefulness zaam (noun) time zaf (verb) to gather zafaat (noun) gathering, group zajar (verb) to be stable, to stabilize zajra (adjective) stable zajrada (noun) stable zalpa (noun) broth zarena (noun) applause Alplai applaud by slapping an open palm to a thigh *''ton zarena'' - to applaud, to give applause zegma (noun) beak zeish (noun) bottle zerfaad (adjective) optimal zidra (noun) nephew or niece, sibling's child ziibog (verb) to soak food in beverage or broth and consume way for Alplai to take in liquids zofii (noun) vegetable, edible plant matter other than fruit zojav (verb) to civilize zojva (adjective) civilized, cultured zojvada (noun) civilization, culture zokh (noun) individual, person zokha (adjective) individual, personal, self zokhahetla (noun) identity card zokha'ukned (noun) masturbation zomja (noun) message zomjatraat (noun) courier or postal service zomjatrada (noun) courier or postal office zomjatrai (noun) courier, messenger, postal delivery person zomjed (verb) to receive message zomjeg (verb) to send or transmit message zon (verb) to be zorash (noun) sun zorhka (adjective) true zorhuk (noun) truth zorshrhaag (noun) sunlight, sunshine zot (number) six zra (pronoun) you plural zrhaka (adjective) honest zrhakai (noun) honest person zrhakapal (noun) honesty zrhopa (noun) honor *''zrhopa en nonsha'' - an honor and a pleasure response on being introduced to someone zrhopabra (adjective) honorable zrhopai (noun) honorable person, person of honor zu (preposition) for zuzaam (preposition) during Words in other Alplai languages Baija tba Konarai tba Krishkarha tba Saakh tba